Angle
This page is about a biome. If you searched for a heavenly creature with wings, you made a typo, but you might find it here or here. The Angle is a wild land that lies between the rivers Hoarwell and Loudwater. However, it is in this very land that the last settlements of the Dúnedain of the North lie, hidden and well guarded by the skillful rangers and outriders of the Dúnedain. The biome itself is quite similar to neighbouring Lone-lands, featuring vast grassland plains, rolling hills and occasional scattered forests. However, Rangers are far more common here, and a variety of Dúnedain settlements exist as well. Upon entering this guarded land one receives the achievement "A Fastness in the Wild". Glflegolas did a regional spotlight on the Angle, which may be found here. If you plan on visiting, make sure to check that out. Biome variants The Angle are home to the following biome variants: * Standard - The normal Angle biome. * Dense oak forest - Dense forests with many large oak trees, including huge oaks, which measure three meters in diameter and can reach up to thirty meters. Patches of podzol cover the forest floor. * Dead oak forest - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forest density is comparable to the light forest variant, but many of the trees here are dead and leafless. This variant is very helpful for acquiring large quantities of wood, as the dead trees provide a lot of easily accessible lumber. * Oak shrublands - Forest-covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. * Mountain - Mountainous rolling hills. * Forested mountains - Forest-covered mountainous rolling hills. * Lightly forested mountains - Lightly forested mountainous rolling hills. * Scrubland - Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth, and the vegetation is instead dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees/shrubs) and bushes. * Scrubland hills - The scrubland hills are a hilly type of scrubland. * Wasteland - Wasteland is a very barren biome and vast stretches of the terrain consist of barren rock. The soil is generally very poor and vegetation is sparse. The landscape can both consist of flat plains and rolling hills. * Aspen forest - A forest dominated with aspen trees. * Birch forest - A forest dominated with birch trees. * Beech forest - A forest dominated with beech trees. * Maple forest - A forest dominated with maple trees. * Larch forest - A forest dominated with larch trees. * Pine forest - A forest dominated with pine trees. Structures There are four structures that can currently be found in the Angle: * Dúnedain Village: A settlement of the last Dúnedain consisting of several buildings which comes in two variants. The first is smaller and more common, with a well, lights, a central plaza, hay piles, and a few structures, while the other is larger, with more structures, and is enclosed by a stockade of wooden logs. The structures that spawn here include the Dúnedain House, which has a fireplace, a furnace, a loot chest, a barrel, beds, food and drink, an exterior farm, and normal and Ranger crafting tables; the Dúnedain Lodge, which has a fireplace, furnace, beds, thatch, barrels, food and drink, four loot chests, crafting tables, armor stands, and a basement; a stable with two pens for horses, a hay loft with a bed and chest, a bed, food and drink, a barrel, and a loot chest; and a smithy, with a small hut that contains a fireplace, furnace, bed, crafting table, food and drink, a barrel, and a chest, as well as an exterior smithy hut, with a furnace, alloy forge, crafting tables, anvils, a loot chest, some lava, and a Dúnedain Blacksmith. * Ranger Watchtower: Wooden structures built so as to keep watch over the lands of the Dúnedain. Watchtowers have three floors and two rangers that spawn as guards. They also contain Ranger Banners, a loot chest, and a Ranger Crafting Table. * Ranger Camp: Camps of the Rangers of the North. Ranger Camps are fairly common in the Angle, and contain 2-4 tents with one loot chest each, as well as a small wheat farm, a ranger crafting table, and a Ranger Captain of the North. The tents can have dark green, dark grey, or brown wool. * Ruined Dúnedain Tower - Ruined stone brick towers that contain one chest with very valuable loot at the top. Mobs * Dúnedain: The men and women that make up the last remnant of the northern Dúnedain. * Ranger of the North: Rangers that protect Eriador and the surrounding lands. Rangers can carry bows, iron daggers, and at need can vanish from sight. When mounted upon horses, they are known as Ranger Outriders. * Dúnedain Blacksmith: A trader found in the Dúnedain smithy that will happily sell their goods to any worthy player. * Ranger of the North Captain - NPCs from which Rangers of the North can be hired. They spawn in Ranger camps. * Gundabad Orc: Orcs from Mount Gundabad in the Misty Mountains, the leaderless tribes of the North. * Gundabad Orc Archer - Gundabad Orcs with bows and arrows. Vegetation Similarly to the Lone-lands, the Angle is covered in dry, scrubby yellow-green grass and the woods here are dominated by oak, spruce and beech trees. Small patches of Athelas can also rarely be found here, and the grass and flower growth is average. Category:Biomes Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Rangers of the North